huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
The School of Mystery
The School of Mystery is the first comic of Huntik. This story's events occur after "Words of Truth, Heart of Lies," as Zhalia Moon is on the team and before "The Vampire Loses its Fangs" as the other members of the team are not completely sure which side Zhalia is on. Synopsis When Lok and Sophie find out Ford, a brilliant student of the Venice Preparation Academy yet also a bully, is a Seeker from The Organization, they decide to follow him towards a treasure. Ford, however, intends to take the artifact to The Professor. Plot Venice, Italy: Venice Preparation Academy ;Trouble Begins being bullied]] Lok is harassed by a group of bullies led by Ford. The bullies threaten to throw Lok into a canal, but Sophie manages to intervene. Meanwhile, a man is running across roofs using magic while being chased by Dante Vale and Cherit. The man - a Seeker - drops a pouch without noticing as he jumps off a rooftop and escapes from Dante in a crowd of people. Dante finds the pouch, which contains some strange marbles. ;School Secrets As Sophie and Lok are studying in the Library of the Venice Preparation Academy, the "king of hypocrites", Ford, appears. Sophie sees that Ford has a Amulet, which is a dead giveaway that Ford is a Seeker. Because he is not known to work as a Foundation agent, nor is a member of the Casterwill family, Ford is suspected to be a member of the Organization. They decide to follow Ford, who is going to a part of the school that is closed for restoration to meet his gang. Ford uses Farslip to open a secret passage that he and his crew enter. As the passage starts to close again, Lok invokes his Freelancer to keep it open. Ford and his gang are initially a bit scared and surprised to see Freelancer opening the door but then scoff at their pursuers when they see that the Titan's Seekers are Lok and Sophie before continuing on their way. Lok wants to fight Ford, but Dante appears and joins the other two members of his team. He explains that the basement of the school was built under water and high tide is coming very soon, so Huntik team is in a time crunch to stop Ford and his gang, who are looking for some sort of treasure. ;Ambushed! Ford meets a mysterious person who informs him and his group that Dante has joined Lok and Sophie; his gang decides to ambush Dante's team. However, thanks to the appearance of Zhalia Moon and her Titan, Gareon, the ambush fails. The Foundation members continue only to once again be ambushed by Ford's gang further up the passage, but Dante protects himself by using Armorbrand. The members of the ambush summon a Mindrone and a Redcap as Dante and Sophie invoke their Caliban and Feyone Titans. Caliban defeats the Mindrone, but Ford summons Belgrieve to fight Caliban. Dante uses Spidertouch on Ford, but is disturbed to see the arrival of the man that he was chasing earlier. As the other fights are going on, Zhalia and Lok combat the remaining members of Ford's gang. Seeing Feyone in trouble, Zhalia summons Gareon to help but is hit by a Raypulse. As Lok defeats his opponent using Boltflare, Dante orders him to search for the treasure. ;Treasure Hunting While Lok is searching for the treasure, Feyone is defeated by the Redcap as the tide continues to rise. Lok and Cherit find a strange device that reminds Cherit of something, although he is unable to remember what it might be. The water to their hips, Zhalia defeats her opponent. After some thought, Cherit remembers that it is a puzzle requiring the Ancient Marbles Dante had taken from the Organization spy. ]] Cherit retrieves the marbles from Dante and brings them to Lok, who uses them to solve the puzzle and open a hidden door in the wall. However, the small space is apparently empty. The members of the Organization retreat because they think the treasure is gone and because the water is now very deep. Lok, however, suggests that the Huntik team wait until the water reaches the niche to see what happens. They do so, and Lok finds a key tucked just out of sight in the alcove. The team successful, they return to Dante's house elated by the outcome: Lok 1, Ford 0. Gallery Cover 1.jpg Title 1.jpg Trivia *Although Megataur appears on the cover, it does not appear in this comic. This was likely due to the fact the issue featured fact files on the individual Krono-Titans including Megataur himself. *A part of Megataur's hand is missing on the full cover design, however this is not visible on the actually issue released. 01